


Need I Remind You?

by LexiieK



Series: Who You Belong To [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mee Nari is determined to make Hyunwoo jealous, but things don't turn out the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need I Remind You?

**Author's Note:**

> Bad writer is bad at descriptions.
> 
> Word Count: 641

You laughed gently as you placed your hand gently on the arm of the man who stood in front of you. You weren’t listening to a single word he said, but you were really good at reading facial expressions and picking up on ques. You had been in the same position for 30 minutes barely listening to the man,  _ God what was his name?, _ drone on and on about something or another.

You batted your lashes while slyly looking over the man’s,  _ Was it Joon Woo, Jung Hye?, _ shoulder and looked directly at the blank face of Son Hyunwoo. To the outside world Hyunwoo was just as he always had been, calm, cool, and collected, but the slight tick in his left draw alerted you to the anger he was currently feeling.

You flashed a quick smirk at your boyfriend of three years and turned back to the guy still talking to you. You wondered briefly how long you were going to have to continue listening to the sound of his voice. 

_ I think it might be Joon? Yeah, definitely Joon. _ You confirm with yourself before you catch a glance of a stony faced Hyunwoo storming in your direction. “Listen, Joon.” You say, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. “This has been fun and all but I’ve got to-” You sentence ends in a squeak as Hyunwoon finally makes it to you and grabs you firmly by the upper arm.

“Oppa!” You start sweetly, smiling innocently up at your boyfriend.

“Can I talk to you for a minute.” Hyunwoo asked as he shot a glare at Joon.

“Uh, well, see. I was just in the middle of a conversation with Joon-shi and he was telling me abo-” You were cut off once more as your boyfriend began to pull you away.

“I’m sure Joon doesn’t mind, do you?” Hyunwoo spared one last glance at the male before turning away from him completely.

“Uh, I guess, but my name is Jaekeun.”

“Oops, sorry!” You shouted over your shoulder, not feeling the least bit sorry. You smiled to yourself as Hyungwoo continued to pull you throw the house and up the stairs. As you walked through the door to his dorm, you quickly school your features to one of anger.

As soon as the door slammed shut, you snatch your arm out of Hyunwoo’s grasp. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Yoon Mee Nari?” Hyunwoo asked, taking a step towards you.

“Me? That’s funny because I’ve been at this party for an hour and you didn’t manage to speak to me once. But do you know who you did speak to? Kang Rae Seok.” You shouted back, fake anger turning real. 

“Are you kidding me? Are you still hung up over her?” Hyunwoo asked, a look of hurt briefly appearing on his face.

“So I’m just supposed to ignore the fact that she wants to sleep with you and is perfectly okay making it known to the whole world?”

“Yes, but I don’t want her. I want you.” Hyunwoo smiled then stepped closer to you. “Are you really going to make me prove it to you?”

He kept walking towards you until your back was firmly planted against the wall. You shake your head and lean as far back as the wall will allow. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Oh but I do.” He stated, slowly grinding his body against yours. You fight back a gasp as he kissed his way up your neck. 

“I can’t have my baby girl thinking those types of thoughts, now can I.” He whispered against your lips. He then grabs the back of your thighs and lifts you up. Pressing you harder into the wall he grinds once more into you. “I’m going to fuck that thought right out of your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that just popped into my mind because I've become complete Monsta X trash lately and Shownu has completely stolen my heart.


End file.
